


Going for the Gold

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [353]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Growing Old Together, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/22/19: "pigeon, staircase, difference"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [353]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 23
Kudos: 143





	Going for the Gold

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/22/19: "pigeon, staircase, difference"

"Married forty-three years and here we are, two old men on a park bench," Stiles grumbled. "We're living clichés."

"You didn't mind being a cliché when I carried you across the threshold, up the staircase to the bedroom on our wedding day, did you?" Derek reminded him.

"I did not."

"I could still do it, you know," Derek boasted. "Carry you over the threshold and up the stairs, today."

"Only difference is today when we got to the bedroom, you'd need a nap."

"That a challenge?"

"Hang in there, big guy. These peanuts aren’t gonna throw themselves to the pigeons."


End file.
